


Bunny Ears and Rabbit Hats

by BaegoMachi



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drunken Kenta, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how I wrote this, I gave up on summary, It's all because of the bunny hats during their fansigns, Lots of fondling, M/M, Multi, Reckless Sanggyun, Top Taehyun, at least the bunnies stopped hopping in my head, bottom donghan, not exactly group sex, slight BDSM?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaegoMachi/pseuds/BaegoMachi
Summary: A simple gathering turns wild.





	Bunny Ears and Rabbit Hats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elestialknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elestialknight/gifts).



> Bunny = Usagi/ Usa for short (Rabbit in Japanese)  
> Rabbit = Tokki (Rabbit in Korean)

“Gyun, can you please move?” Kenta bumped the head of the vacuum cleaner into Sanggyun, who had purposely situated himself in the middle of their dorm living room, flipping through random channels on TV. The said obstacle just lifted up his legs lazily so that Kenta can reach under his cushion sofa. He had been running around the house since morning, cleaning and tidying up their fan gifts they had accumulated during their fansigns into cartons. They were expecting guests to celebrate the incoming new year together so Kenta had to make some space to accommodate for more people. As if wanting to annoy Kenta even more, Sanggyun started to dig through the box nearest to him and pulled out a white rabbit hat.

“Kenta, just chill. They won't mind the mess anyways. This is incomparable to what we’ve lived with before.” Sanggyun sat the gift snuggly on his head, squeezing the paws to make the ears pop teasingly.

“Or are you worried about what they might find around the house?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Kenta defended, blushing hard at the accusation. “It's basic courtesy keep your place presentable when you invite people over. And you know how Taehyunnie hyung hates mess.” He turned off the vacuum cleaner and packed the cleaning appliance in a corner.

“Have you ordered the pizza? It's New Year's Eve. The shop might not take any more orders if it's too late.”

“Oh right!” 

Kenta shook his head as he watched Sanggyun scrambled into his room to get his phone.

+++++

It was early evening when their doorbell rang. Sanggyun adjusted the rabbit hat he had been playing with and put on his goofiest grin. “Welcome, welcome! Ah an-” he opened the door while squeezing the rabbit paws with great enthusiasm, only to be greeted by a deadpanned pizza delivery guy. His embarrassment grew when he heard giggling from somewhere further down the corridor and spotted the ones he had wanted to surprised hiding behind the corner. 

“Hyung!” Donghan called out as they walked closer. “That was a really cute welcome!”

“But he’s not at my level of cute yet,” Taehyun chimed after, proud of his recent impish antics during Hotshot’s promotions.

Sanggyun hastily paid for the pizza and let Taehyun and Donghan into the house, whom Kenta promptly jumped onto, bawling about how much he had missed them. The four settled down around the low coffee table in the living room. They had pizza and chicken for dinner, along soju and sweet beers that their youngest had insisted on bringing, while catching up on each other. 

“It’s nice to finally have a long break.” Taehyun sighed blissfully, patting at his filled belly and relaxed into the huge soft bear that was sitting behind to him. Hotshot had recently finished their fanmeets in Japan, and was taking a short break over the holidays before preparing for their next comeback in full force.

“But it was fun, wasn’t it?” Donghan stuffed the whole fried chicken drumstick he had been saving for the last, into his mouth and pulled out the bone. “Especially when we are promoting around the same time. I’m not lonely anymore when hyungs are around.”

“You mean like how you called us ‘hoobaes’ on national TV?” Kenta snorted, downing his fifth or sixth somaek cocktail.

“Donghan sunbaenim’s Good Night Kiss is so coooooool~” Sanggyun cooed, gripping hard at the paws of his rabbit hat to earn more brownie points from his youngest senior. “Am I going to get a good night kiss from Kim sunbaenim?” 

Donghan swallowed the food in his mouth and grinned proudly at the address. He then grabbed at Sanggyun’s collar with his clean hand and pulled the stunned boy into a greasy sloppy kiss, biting lightly at the bottom lips before releasing.

“Eww, the grease!” Sanggyun’s face twisted with disgust, quickly wiping the oily stains off with his sleeves. He grasped at an opened can of sweet beer and guzzled down to wash the aftertaste away.

Taehyun seized the rabbit hat from Sanggyun and put it on his own head. “Ipsulbuteo CHICKEN!” He sang, exaggerating the dance moves, swiping his thumb across his bottom lips with mocking glare while pinching the paws so that the ears popped up as he emphasized on ‘chicken’, to which the rest burst out laughing at.

“Taehyunnie hyung~ That was too cute!” Kenta squealed delightfully. He stared dreamily at Taehyun who continued to play with the hat, trying to hit Sanggyun and Donghan with its ears. A thought hit him suddenly. He quietly crawled over to the boxes of fan gifts he had packed earlier in the day and retrieved three different head accessories, another rabbit airbag hat that was pink colored, a grey straight bunny ear headband with a carrot at the base, and finally a white floppy bunny ear headband, which he put on himself. He picked up the other two accessories and stumbled back to the group, tipsy from his mixers consumed earlier. Kenta carelessly dumped the pink hat on Sanggyun’s head, then kneeled down to straddled over Donghan’s lap, placing the grey bunny headband on the taller boy gently.

“Aww, our maknae still looks handsome with bunny ears!” Kenta giggled as he sat back to admire his handiwork. 

Donghan reached up to flick the floppy ears fondly. “Our Ken-chan looks cute with rabbit ears.”

“Bunny Ken-chan isn’t cute! Bunny Ken-chan is sexy!” Kenta whined in half Korean and half Japanese.

A pair of arms wrapped around Kenta’s slim waist. He was dragged off Donghan swiftly, into another’s embrace and warm huff of breath tickled his left ear. “Then shall bunny Ken-chan show us how sexy you can be?” Taehyun’s dark voice filled his intoxicated mind.

Kenta tilted his head towards the voice and looked directly into dark, hungry eyes. He slowly closed the gap between Taehyun and himself, locking his hands behind his leader’s head and timidly pressed his own lips onto the awaiting ones. The kiss was chaste, Kenta gave only licks and light nibbles. Taehyun growled impatiently at the gentle administration. His hand wandered south and palmed at the younger’s crotch roughly. When the action elicited a surprised moan from the other, his tongue invaded between the parted lips, and he devoured the dazed boy ravenously.

Donghan stared intently at the scene, as if trying to burn every detail into his brain. He knew how aggressively dominant Taehyun was from their occasional make out sessions when they shared room in JBJ dorm. The eldest had a way with his hands, alternating between light caresses to rough kneading at his pleasure spots, driving him nuts with just touches. His eyes traced his ex-roommate’s hands roaming along Kenta’s inner thighs, reminiscing the imperious touches he had succumbed to before. He must have drank a bit too much because he could almost feel those hands on himself, fingers tracing along his waistline. 

“Does rabbit Hannie wants to join bunny Ken-chan that badly?”

An amused chuckle woke the stupefied boy from his daydream. Donghan blushed as he belatedly realised that he had moved closer to the lewd display unconsciously. He shivered slightly as the cold hands slided under his sweater and tickled his sides. Sanggyun laid down the bottle of lube he had just retrieved from his room and gestured at the youngest to him with his rabbit ears.

“Come here, Kim Sanggyun at your service.”

Sanggyun undid Donghan’s pants and pushed it down along with the boxers. He then guided the Donghan to sit between his legs, with his back flushed against his chest. Sanggyun squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his hands and hastily shoved them underneath the Donghan’s remaining clothings, shamelessly fondling his nipples and balls at the same time. The youngest squirmed at the attack, grinding his ass against Sanggyun’s growing erection, both painfully aroused by the sensations and the show in front of them.

They both watched lustfully as their leader released Kenta, wiping the drool off the younger’s bruised lips. He smiled seductively when he noticed his audience, and rearranged his position slightly, so they could see what he was going to do next. He moved Kenta to sit between his legs, mirroring the other pair. Taehyun put his own feet between Kenta’s and spread his legs apart, while unbuttoning the other’s pants, exposing the disoriented boy. Their audience groaned loudly when they saw that his boxers were wet. Kenta had just ejacuated from the kiss.

“Noooooo, don’t...” Kenta tried to cover up his lower half with his hands weakly, ashamed at his own body’s reaction to the simple kiss, but was stopped by Taehyun. His wrists were pressed down tightly against his chest under his leader’s one handed grasp, while the other hand peeled his sticky boxers off, freeing his cum covered cock, and stroked it with a loose grip.

“Hyun- Taehyunnie hyung~” Kenta mewled.

Taehyun could not help but snickered at Kenta’s helplessness. The floppy bunny ears made him looked even more vulnerable than he usually was. Just as Kenta lifted his hips to get more friction, Taehyun slipped his right hand underneath the boxers and pulled downwards, stripping the struggling boy off his pants and underwear. He massaged the exposed balls, smearing the leftover cum all over Kenta’s lower area. His slicked finger circled around the rim, before teasingly pressing just the tip in, not wanting to hurt the boy.

A breathless groan sounded throughout the room. Taehyun looked up to see Donghan’s head tilted back on Sanggyun’s shoulder, the older sucking lightly at the exposed neck while pumping his length at a merciless speed. The bunny ears on Donghan’s head bouncing along with the movement. Judging from how tight Donghan was gripping his fists and his body taut from the tension, he knew their youngest was close to climax.

“Sanggyunnie, can you pass the lube?” Distracted, Sanggyun kicked the bottle over. Taehyun promptly emptied almost half the contents onto Kenta’s groin, who shivered at the coldness.

“Shall we play a game?” Taehyun suggested as he spread the lube all over Kenta’s lower half and carefully inserted his index finger into Kenta, while his other hand stroked his erection. “It’s called ‘Follow the leader rabbit’. 

Sanggyun laughed at the his leader’s naming sense. “How are we playing?”

“Easy, you follow my lead. The one to make either one of them comes first wins.”

“Wh-why are we your betti- Ah!” Kenta eyes fluttered shut as Taehyun tightened his hold mid-stroke to stop him from interrupting.

“Sounds fun, what’s the catch?”

“The winner gets to fuck the loser.”

“ASAAAA! You’re on!” Sanggyun agreed readily. He had always wanted to do their dominant leader at least once, but Taehyun had insisted that he would never bottom. Ever. And now he had a probably once in a lifetime chance at it, Sanggyun was determined to get it.

“That’s not fair!” Donghan protested weakly. “I want a piece of hyung too..." 

Sanggyun pinched at his nipples. “Don’t worry, I’ll be nice and share~ So don’t hold back my cute little rabbit!” He mimicked his leader’s hands, fingertips circling Donghan’s entrance before shoving two digits in without warning, since Taehyun had added another finger while he was explaining the rules. His other hand continued jerking the youngest’s cock at a brutal rate.

“A-ah! Hyung! Too! Much!” Donghan arched his body in an attempt to dislodge the intrusions. Sanggyun scissored inside him, following Taehyun’s lead and promptly added another finger in, not giving the boy any time to rest.

Kenta opened his foggy eyes at Donghan’s screams, his breath hitched as he took in the image of a wanton Donghan in the similar situation as himself, face red, body writhing from the unrelenting hands. His body convulsed uncontrollably as Taehyun found his sweet spot.  
  
“Was this what you was expecting when you took out those fan gifts?” Taehyun licked the shell of his ear, whispering accusations into his ears, making him blushed harder. “Look at them going at it like rabbits. I didn’t know bunny Ken-chan would be so lewd.”

“N-no, it w-wasn- ahhh!” Kenta could not think of words to defend himself. He was so close. Fingers brushed against his prostate once more. And again. He was overwhelmed from all the sensations, Taehyun’s lips on his ear, Taehyun’s hand on his cock, Taehyun’s fingers inside him. He could feel Taehyun’s arousal grinding at the small of his back. Heat pooled at his groin. Kenta thrusted weakly as he released his second load of the night onto his leader’s hand. He let out a soft sigh of relief, his brain drifting off to sleep after the intense stimulation, barely registering Taehyun’s “Good boy” as he blacked out.

The eldest carefully laying Kenta on his side, tucking a cushion under his head, making sure the boy was comfortable. He shuffled over to join the other pair, unbuckling his pants to release his raging hard-on from the confines of his jeans. He was grinning triumphantly as he gave Sanggyun a consoling peck on his pouty lips, who was sorely upset about his loss.

“You have two choices.” Taehyun squeezed his rabbit hat left paw. “One, you can finish our dear maknae here yourself, then I will fuck you raw. Or two-” he squeezed the right paw, noting how close Donghan was, eyes barely focusing, his lips parted as he panted softly. “You can watch me finish Donghannie, and I will still do you after.”

Sanggyun was stunned. He was used to their leader being either extremely cute or aggressively dominant, but not both at the same time. The image of a full masted Taehyun in rabbit hat and the words that were spoken were so shockingly contrasting that he unknowingly neglected Donghan for a moment.

“Sanggyun hyung… Don't stop...” Donghan whined. He was almost at the edge, he just needed a bit more to come, and stopping was not an option. He buckled his hips into Sanggyun’s grasp to get some sort of friction.

Taehyun laughed lightly at the youngest neediness. “I guess rabbit Donghannie made the choice for you.” He half dragged half carried the taller boy over, putting the limp arms over his own shoulders. His hands enclosed around the chubby waist, he lifted Donghan's hips up so that his ass was displayed towards Sanggyun. He then grabbed the butt cheeks firmly, kneading at the plump flesh, making the youngest gasped at the strength, before spreading it apart as an invitation for Sanggyun. 

Sanggyun gawked at the sight of Donghan’s slicked abused hole. He got onto his knees hastily, pushing off his sweatpants along with his boxers. He stroked his own length, covering it with the leftover lube on his hand. He rested a shaky hand on the Donghan’s waist, and his other aligned his cock against the offered hole, before plunging inside fully without any hesitation.

Donghan screamed at the sudden fullness, his arms coiled around Taehyun’s neck, almost chokingly tight. Taehyun tilted his head slightly to press his lips onto Donghan's, muffling the boy's whimpers, his hands fondling at Donghan’s chest as distraction. The sobs ceased for a moment when Donghan’s body relax after the initial stretch, and were replaced with breathy groans as Sanggyun began to move at a brutal pace. Hands snaked around to the front and Sangyun jerked Donghan furiously, pushing him further to the edge.

“A-ah, Hyu-hyung!” Donghan came abruptly, spilling some of his cum onto his leader. His body quivered as Sanggyun coaxed him through his orgasm. Taehyun patted him at the back of his head while whispering sweet praises. Sanggyun, still hard, slipped out of Donghan as the boy collapsed when he finished.

Taehyun delicately moved the strung out body off himself. He rested Donghan against the wall, making sure that their youngest was cozy and satisfied before turning back his full attention to Sanggyun.

“I guess it's your turn now. But I’m not going easy on you, since you accepted the bet so readily. ” Taehyun smirked as he advanced closer. “Did you really thought you could win?”

Sanggyun backed off, slightly shaken. He knew that his leader would definitely carry out his threat, since he had brazenly challenged him. His hand gripping tightly at the rabbit paws hanging from his hat, making a cute attempt to escape out of his predicament. “I was wrong... Will my handsome hyung let this cute little rabbit off? I won’t do it again!”

He had expected his leader to forceful, but Sanggyun was still shocked when he was pushed down on his back firmly, hands tackling his exposed bottom roughly. The rabbit hats slipped off their heads from the impact. Taehyun captured Sanggyun's lips and kissed with a feral need that he had been holding back when he was with Kenta. Taehyun nudged at the younger’s entrance with a dry digit, who shamelessly pushing his hips against the intrusion for more. He had knew Sanggyun could get off with some pain from past experiences, so he mercilessly fingered the younger boy without any lube.

When he was sure that Sanggyun had been thoroughly stretched, Taehyun flipped the boy on his belly, locked his wrists behind his back, and impaled him without much warning. Sanggyun groaned indecently, almost coming from the raw penetration.

“AH! Hyung!” He was not given any time to get used to the stretch as Taehyun began thrusting ruthlessly, smacking into his bottom. Sanggyun thrashed against the floor from the pain, begging at his leader to slow down. The burn soon faded into pleasure, he began to see stars as Taehyun attacked his prostate over and over again.

“Please!! I’m sorry! I was wrong!” Sanggyun struggled against steel hold on his wrists, wanting relieve his aching arousal, but he could not get out of Taehyun’s strong grip.

“You are going to come just from your back as your punishment.” Taehyun declared. Sanggyun whined, trembling delightfully at the persistent assaults. Taehyun's movements became erratic and Sanggyun could feel that the eldest was close to coming. He clamped his insides hard, which made Taehyun stopped short as he released inside. Sanggyun shuddered as warmth filled inside him, making him come violently. 

Sanggyun plopped down, panting hard from the session. He felt Taehyun slipped out of himself as sticky fluid slowly trickled down his thighs. He barely moved when his leader placed one of the rabbit hats on his head. Taehyun patting him lightly on the head, praising him for holding out so well.

“That was really fucking like bunnies.” Sanggyun commented cheekily.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot longer than I had expected.. It just started with their bunny hat photos from fansigns, and the phrase 'fucking like rabbits' pops in from god knows where, and bam! This happened.. 
> 
> I hate my brain..


End file.
